Home for Christmas
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Sailor Moon / InuYasha crossover. What would happen if our favorite Moon Princess had a certain Western Lord wrapped around her finger, and the holiday season was upon them?


**Home for Christmas**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I have no idea how or why this delicious idea for a one-shot popped into my head, but I am going to give it to you!

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha, and Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. If I owned either, the couples would be different!

**Important:** This is a blend of the InuYasha and Sailor Moon worlds. Demons are alive and do not have to hide their identities – The Demon Lords are observed and are the leaders for the Demon world. The Sailor Senshi are known to all, but only Serenity's friends know their identities and history. All but Serenity – who is now Cosmos – have left to pursue their dreams.

**8888 Home for Christmas 8888**

"InuYasha, don't you think you could _try_ to get along with Sesshomaru, just once?" Kagome's voice was a mix of a growl of frustration and a sigh of defeat. Her boyfriend was still ranting about the fight he had with his older sibling this morning.

"Why should I get along with the bastard? His own mission in life is to kill me!" InuYasha snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's your brother, InuYasha. I'm sure he wouldn't really kill you." Serenity spoke with a soothing tone. She held the front of her jacket a little tighter; there were still faint traces of snow on the ground, and the air held a biting chill.

"Feh shows how much you know! Is your brain still up on the Moon?"

Serenity shook her head slightly as she walked beside Kagome, who was between her and InuYasha. Her childhood friends would never change, but the Lunarian was happy about that, in a way. After all, if it wasn't for the half demon and the miko, then Serenity knew that her life would be very different. Now that they were in their first year of collage, she knew that life would only continue to change, as had her future.

InuYasha would never admit it, but he couldn't have been happier when Mamoru broke up with his Bunny. That damn human male never treated her right, so when he told everyone he was leaving to go to America the half-demon didn't bother to try to cover his proud smirk. At least until the scent of said Bunny's tears filled his nose.

Serenity felt the familiar ache in her chest grow as she thought about her friends. After the battle with Chaos things had changed. Her friends, though very proud of her, realized that when they died they had regrets. They wanted to leave and follow their dreams, so Serenity let them. She sent them all off with a warm smile on her lips as she wished them the best of luck… only to turn to InuYasha and Kagome and cry her eyes out.

Very few outside of the Sailor Senshi knew of their identities, but the cat came out of the bag during the fight against Galaxia. Literally – Luna had been lecturing her and did not realize that InuYasha was sitting above Serenity in a tree.

InuYasha, who had always thought of Serenity as a little sister, became even more protective of the Moon Princess when he found out who she really was. His father, Inu Taisho, had simply grinned. "I already knew that – her parents were our allies a thousand years ago." The half-demon was left to stand with his mouth hanging open, and Serenity giggling in amusement.

Since her guardians had left, she no longer had to divide her time between her Senshi friends and her childhood friends. The Lunarian found herself quickly being welcomed by the rest of Kagome's and InuYasha's friends, though Kouga had taken too much of a liking.

"Serenity?"

The silver-haired woman snapped out of her thoughts as she looked over at the miko. "Sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?"

Kagome's eyes looked at her in worry as she adjusted the scarf around her neck. "I asked where Luna and Artemis where; normally, they are always with you."

"Oh!" Serenity gave a small smile. "They said that they were going to be working on a few scans to make sure there aren't any new enemies, but I think they are really just on a date."

Kagome gave a laugh as her mitten-covered hand was taken hostage by her boyfriend. "The day that Sesshomaru and InuYasha get along is the day those cats admit their feelings."

Serenity and Kagome laughed together as InuYasha rolled his eyes, the three of them continuing their walk down the side walk. They had just gotten out of class, and were fully intent on making their way to InuYasha's and getting some homework done.

InuYasha drove them both, parking his Hummer in the driveway. "Oh great," the half demon started as they exited the monstrous truck. "The bastard's here."

"That is because this is my home as well, InuYasha."

Serenity spun around on the ball of her feet, her silver streamers of hair swirling around her form as she turned to face the cool voice that had spoken behind her. As always, her heart rate had accelerated and her blue eyes widened as she looked upon the impressive form of the new Lord of the Western Lands.

Kagome had squeaked in fright as she spun around as well, her hand placed over her heart. "Oh, hello Sesshomaru-sama." The miko greeted with a small bow.

"Miko. Half-breed." His gold eyes landed on Serenity, and he gave her a small nod. "Princess."

"Go to hell, Sesshomaru." InuYasha growled, pulling his girlfriend to his side and walking up to Serenity. "Come on, Sere."

InuYasha was already leading Kagome away, but Serenity remained a moment. "Sesshomaru-sama." She gave him a small smile, her eyes kept on his own for a moment longer before she followed after her friends. Inu Taisho was standing at the front door while hugging Kagome and cheering about his future grand-pups someday.

As Serenity was swept into the warm hug of the former Dog General, Sesshomaru watched the Moon Princess while he walked past the commotion and into the mansion to complete his business. As he did so, he once more got a wave of her scent on the air and he took a deep, slow inhale. His beast raged against the restraints that held him in check, and Sesshomaru forced himself to continue to his study. He refused to look back.

88888888

"I think my brain fried…" Kagome groaned as she snapped her mathematics book shut.

"I second that." Serenity added as she closed her own. It was difficult enough having to study about the history of Earth, but when you add in her studies for history on the planets she now ruled, as well as for her class… well, she quickly learned that Demon history was rather difficult.

"Still having trouble with that stuff?" InuYasha asked as he nodded his head in the direction of the thick book before the Lunarian.

Serenity nodded. "It's easy for you, InuYasha. Though, I would like to point out that I am _very _glad that your father likes me; we just began the section for the Western Lands, and it is making me see your father in a completely different light! I am glad that he was allied with my Mother."

InuYasha smirked. "Yeah, the old man may act senile, but he's not top dog for nothing."

"I heard that!" The booming bark of said DaiYoukai came from down the hall.

Kagome and Serenity burst into laughter as InuYasha's ears pressed against his hair.

"Maybe you can ask Inu-papa for help." Kagome suggested.

"Do you think he would mind?" Serenity asked with hope lighting up her eyes.

"He'd love to, but he can't." InuYasha spoke up. "He's leaving tomorrow to take Mom on a vacation." Serenity's face fell at the words, and InuYasha immediately continued. "Feh, it's not like I can't help you, you know!"

"If she wishes to succeed, she will not accept your aid."

Kagome let out a sigh. Her hopes of her boyfriend getting along with his brother would only come true when Hell _literally _froze over.

"No one asked you, jackass." InuYasha snapped at his older half-brother, who was standing in the doorway with one clawed hand in his Armani pants pocket.

"InuYasha, please!" Kagome didn't know why she bothered wasting her breath at this point.

"If the Princess requires aid, she should seek someone who would give her the correct information." Sesshomaru added as he let his gaze fall on the other silver-haired occupant.

"Pops is leaving tomorrow, and I can help her! She's _my_ friend!"

"You would not perform an adequate enough performance, _little brother._" The Lord of the West stated, hoping that his half brother would not pick on up on little innuendo.

"So what, _you're _going to teach her?" He growled.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"What?"

Serenity ignored the indignant outburst of her friend, her blue eyes staring at Sesshomaru. "Would you mind, Lord Sesshomaru?" She spoke softly as she ignored her racing heart.

"I would be an honor to aid my ally, Princess."

The blinding smile that she gave the dog demon had his inner beast purring. "Thank you so much!"

Sesshomaru nodded once, ignoring the gaping, open-mouth stare of the half breed and the confused gaze of the miko. "When you have finished here, come to my study." He left without another word.

Kagome's eyes were wide in shock. She had always suspected that Sesshomaru held a soft spot for the lunar royalty. Ever since Serenity was introduced to the dog demon family, he seemed almost _normal_ when in her presence. To this day, Kagome was convinced that Sesshomaru believed her name to be 'Miko', and he would never miss the opportunity to insult InuYasha with the title of 'Half Breed'. However, not once did he address Serenity with anything other than respect. The ebony-haired woman had also known from the start that his voice was not the icy death he normally used to address those around him.

Kagome had seen the new Lord of the West interact with other allies before, but never would he ever treat them as kindly as he did the Moon Princess. Not for a second did she believe he was only doing it to 'aid his ally'. Sesshomaru's gaze would loose the 'die' glare when they landed on Serenity's form, and he seemed to remove the icicle he had shoved up his backside when in her presence.

Her boyfriend was sputtering about beside her as his adorable dog ears twitched wildly at the top of his head. "What… how could… bastard… No!"

Serenity tilted her head slightly to the side as she looked at the half demon. "InuYasha?"

The dog ears flattened against his white hair as InuYasha turned to his childhood friend. "There's no way in Hell that I'm letting you spend any time alone with that bastard!"

Serenity glanced to Kagome for a moment, and the miko did not miss the spark of mischief in her friend's eyes.

InuYasha felt chills of doom run down his spine as the Lunarian turned wide, sparkling eyes and a pouty lower lip to him. God damn it, not the puppy pout!

"NO!" The half demon shouted again, though with not as much confidence as he had wanted.

"Please, InuYasha!" Serenity clasped her hands before her, which only added to the effect. "I really need his help!"

"I can help you, damn it!" InuYasha cried indignantly.

"But Sesshomaru was actually alive during the time that my first test is focused on!" Serenity added, still giving him the puppy pout.

InuYasha's lips were twitching as he tried his best to fight the effects of his childhood friend. Why did the damn woman have to know his weakness?

"I'll make you a bunch of Ramen." Kagome added in while she fought off a giggle.

Great, they teamed up. Damn it all to Hell. "Fine!"

Serenity's pout vanished, only to be replaced by a victorious smirk as she and Kagome gave each other a high-five. InuYasha picked up his pen as he returned to his own homework, pointedly ignoring the two females in his presence.

"Hey Sere, did you still want to go Christmas shopping this weekend?" Kagome asked as she reached for her book bag to grab another book.

"Yes, please!" Serenity smiled. "I have a lot of presents to get."

"Feh." InuYasha grumbled to himself.

Kagome sent Serenity a wink as the three returned to their books, Serenity placing her history text aside for when she went to join Sesshomaru.

88888888

Sesshomaru sat in his office chair with a smirk, greatly pleased with himself. He had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to get her to himself for periods of time, one that would allow him the justification to remove her from the half-breed's presence. Acting as her tutor was the reward for his patience, and he would use it to his advantage. His beast was still purring, and both were eager to begin their private sessions with the Lunarian.

She was everything that Sesshomaru desired and more. She was the only one capable of being worthy of being his Mate. As a Lunarian, she was not a human; something that while he may not longer despise, he still refused to Mate. He was not his father; he had no desire for his heirs to be anything like his disgrace of a half-brother. Her heritage also gave promise that not only would any heirs rule the Western Lands, but held the throne of the Galaxy through their mother. They would be powerful, being a blend of dog demon and Lunarian.

Princess Serenity was powerful in her own right, and compassionate. He knew from watching her that she would sacrifice anything for the man she loved. He had watched as she wasted her life caring for the pathetic human who had broken her heart. Needless to say, Sesshomaru had broken more than enough to make up for the pain Serenity had suffered… not that she needed to know such information.

She did not desire his money or his power, because if there was ever to be a being more powerful than even him it was her and her alone. She was not begging for his company nor for bodily pleasure, which was the only goal the demonesses that flocked to him had. She was pure of heart, soul, and body. She was meant to be his, and only his.

It was barely an hour later when a knock gently rapt from his office door. "Enter." He had called out, more than aware that it was the Princess.

"I do hope I am not bothering you," Serenity stated as she entered, seeing that he was typing away at his computer. "I can return later, if you wish."

"It is my wish that you remain. I am finished." He told her, watching from his peripherals as she closed the door softly behind her. She did not have to know that he was playing poker online. It was better to let her assume it was a business proposition of some kind.

Her scent quickly filled the room, and Sesshomaru fought off a purr. She glided over to sit on one of the two chairs facing him, and he knew she was attempting to remain calm. Was she nervous to be in his presence? That would not do. "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru-sama." Serenity stated with a nod of her head. "It means so much to me that you offered your services."

Sesshomaru closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair, his clawed fingers folding on his lap as he crossed his right leg over his left and let his gold eyes settle on her blue ones. (_There are many services I can offer you._) He thought as he gave her a small nod, his face doing nothing to betray his thoughts. "I would not have offered if I had no desire to do so."

The bright smile that she gave him was more than enough of a reward. His golden eyes watched as she lifted a large textbook and placed it on his desk before her; by the title, it was the required reading for the class on Demonic history. What he was pleased to note, however, was that instead of opening it, the silver-haired woman instead placed a notepad beside it. Her hand held a pen, which was now poised over the paper in preparation for taking down notes on what he was about to say. Her blue eyes turned to give his form their full attention, curiosity and a drive for knowledge giving them a professional glaze. With the smallest of smiles, Sesshomaru began to tell her everything she would need to know and more.

Little did the demon know Serenity's straight back was not due to proper posture, but the fact that shivers of pleasure were coursing up and down at listening to his voice. It was deep and rich, which caused the Moon Princess to loose focus several times.

She sincerely hoped that he would not be able to smell the scent of her increased pheromones as her blood sped through her veins. She was sitting in Sesshomaru's study, alone, as his seductive words swirled around her and held her captive. His golden eyes remained focused on her as he spoke, and she had to remind herself that the molten gaze was alit because of his passion for his history, and not for her. With a sad mental sigh, she wrote down as much of his tutoring as she could.

Sesshomaru was very pleased when, here and there, Serenity would interject with a question or state what he just said back to him. It ensured that she was paying attention, and allowed her to prove that she was adequately accepting the information. She was very intelligent, despite the fact that she portrayed otherwise when she was younger.

"That should suffice for now," Sesshomaru stated as he glanced at the hour. "The dinner meal will be served soon; would you care to join us?" The dog demon asked.

Serenity smiled softly, but shook her head. "That is very kind of you, but I have imposed on you enough for the evening. I should get back to my apartment anyway, I am sure that Luna and Artemis are worried about me."

"Hn," The dog demon stated as he rose from his chair. "And how do you propose you return to your home?" He asked with an arched silver eyebrow.

Serenity tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion. "InuYasha said he would give me a ride."

"Hn," Sesshomaru repeated. "To my knowledge, the half breed and his miko will be dinning with my father and step mother this evening."

"Oh, that's right…" Serenity remembered. She was originally not going to stay so late, but when Sesshomaru had offered his aid with her studies, she had forgotten.

"This Sesshomaru shall give you a ride home, and take you to dinner on the way." He stated as he grabbed his purse and placed his suit jacket on.

Serenity stood, grabbing her notebook and history text. Her cheeks were tainted a faint pink as she shook her head. "I couldn't impose, Sesshomaru. You have already done me a huge favor; there is no way I would let you take me home."

Sesshomaru walked around his desk to stand before the Lunarian. He took a clawed finger and placed it upon the golden crescent moon on her forehead, similar to his own. Whenever she was in the privacy of their home, she let it show as opposed to hiding it when in public. "You misunderstood this Sesshomaru; it was not an offer. I _will_ be taking you to dinner and then to your residence to ensure you arrive safely." His gold eyes bore down into her as he took the large text and notebook from her hold. While in such close proximity, he used the opportunity to take in a subtle but deep inhale of her scent, reveling in its purity and hidden power.

Serenity could feel the heat in her cheeks as she tried her best to not let Sesshomaru see just how much he affected her. The last thing Sesshomaru needed was yet _another _woman swooning after him. "Well, since you put it that way," She smiled.

Sesshomaru nodded his head firmly, and placed a clawed hand in the curve of her back, gently leading her from his study and to the car. "We shall collect your other belongings and bid goodnight to my family before we take our leave."

88888888

(_This is not a date._) Serenity reminded herself. (_Lord Sesshomaru would not appreciate your delusional belief that this is a date!_)

Despite the Moon Princess' thoughts, the dog demon was mentally calling it a date. He was pleased that her only argument was that she did not want to impose, but he knew that she never could. She was always thinking of others, not wanting to do anything for herself. He was going to change that, and he was starting now.

The Courting process had begun; they had spent time together alone, and were now eating dinner. It was a way of showing that he could provide for her and better than any one else could hope to dream. Sesshomaru was currently proving this by having taken her to one of the most expensive steak houses in the city. She thankfully had silenced her argument over the establishment when she met his unmovable gaze, and was currently looking over the extensive menu.

The dog demon smiled softly as he sipped from his glass of red wine. As expected, the staff members had given him only the very best. Good, he would expect nothing less. He would ensure the same for the Lunarian sitting across from him at the candle-lit table.

They placed their orders, and Serenity sent Sesshomaru a warm and grateful smile. "Thank you so much for your tutoring, Lord Sesshomaru; and for taking me to dinner. It really is too kind of you."

"Nonsense, Princess." The Lord of the Western Lands stated simply. "This Sesshomaru does only what I wish to."

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…" _Serenity looked up at the ceiling, a gleeful look overcoming her features as the holiday music filled her ears. It was her favorite time of year after all. Something about the winter chill, and the magic of the holidays that brought everyone together with love always left a warmth in her heart.

"Are you doing anything for the holidays?" Serenity asked him as she took a sip of her water. Alcohol was never a good idea for her – it tended to mess with her powers, so she avoided it as much as possible.

"I will be out of the country on business." He answered simply.

Her face fell. "Oh, that's terrible."

"For the company I will be taking over, yes." He replied without hesitation. "I am more worried about the dreary weather; London is nothing but grey skies and rain this time of year."

"You know, InuYasha would say that such weather would suit you." Serenity half teased.

"The half breed knows little." The demon replied.

"So then what sort of weather would you say describes you?" The Lunarian asked as she leaned forward on her elbows, her chin in one hand as her blue eyes remained on his. She was genuinely interested.

"I fondly recall the warm spring seasons of the Feudal Era five hundred years ago, with clear blue skies and green grass fields. The humans of this time have truly destroyed the landscape."

"Hn," Serenity smirked in his direction. "I would have never guessed that. Can I ask why?"

"Such conditions are perfect for battles."

Blue eyes widened as they met his gold ones, and she blinked two times. Suddenly, her musical laughter rang out. "Actually," Serenity stated, "if you wanted a true advantage, then after a snow fall would be perfect for you."

"Why do you say that, Princess?" The dog demon asked with an arch of a silver eyebrow.

"Based on the paintings of you in the past, your white outfit and silver hair would have made you almost invisible." The Lunarian gave him a teasing wink.

However, the dog demon's eyes softened as he let a smirk grace his lips. "Hn," He stated, though he was rather impressed. Her words were true and only further proved that no other female was a match for him. "And yours?" He asked her while taking another sip of wine.

"Just after a snowfall," She admitted with glazed as she fondly pictured the scene. "The crisp, clean snow under a shining sun on a brisk day."

"A pure scene," He stated. "…much like you."

Serenity blushed. Was he complimenting her? Thankfully their meal arrived, and the pair ate in a comfortable silence. Sesshomaru, however, took pride in the faint blush that did not disperse from her cheeks for the duration of the meal.

88888888

Sesshomaru was adamant about ensuring she arrived safely at her apartment, and that included walking up at to the door. Serenity blushed as the god-like demon walked beside her, his senses ensuring that nothing even remotely dangerous to the Moon Princess was in the area. Snow lined the sidewalk and walkways, having been shoveled to the side to prevent injury.

"This is it," She told the demon, turning to face him with a warm smile. "Luna and Artemis are inside waiting for me."

"Hn," He told him, his senses having already confirmed that. He took half a step closer to the Lunarian, already despising the thought that after having her scent to himself for the past three hours he would have to take his leave.

"Thank you so much for tutoring me, and for the wonderful dinner, Lord Sesshomaru." She told him as she offered a small bow, her school briefcase in her hands. "I am truly grateful."

"It was my pleasure, Princess." He responded. He gently forced one of her pale hands into his clawed ones, holding it softly between them. "I shall be happy to continue aiding you in your studies this weekend."

Yet another one of her brilliant smiles rewarded his statement. "Thank you so much, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"This Sesshomaru shall see you soon." His golden eyes remained on hers as he slowly brought her hand to his lips. He let them press against her skin, enjoying the widening of her eyes and the quickening of her heart as they remained in contact. After a few moments, he gave her a small nod and took his leave.

"Sere?"

The Lunarian looked down to the small black cat with a crescent moon mark on her head. "Luna?"

"You've been standing out here for several minutes now, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

Red eyes rolled at the mistress' words. "Come inside before you catch a cold."

88888888

"I can't remember the last time I shopped like this!" Kagome cried out as she sank into a booth at WacDonald's.

"My feet are killing me…" Serenity added as she plopped down opposite of her raven-haired friend.

"You're the one that wore stylish boots instead of sneakers." The miko winked.

"The boots for the Senshi costume don't hurt!" The Moon Princess pouted in protest.

Kagome let out a laugh. "I still don't know how you can fight in those things. I have enough trouble walking in flats, let alone high heels."

Serenity shrugged. "For all I know, it's from being a Princess."

Kagome sighed dreamily. "I would love to be a princess…"

Serenity giggled. "Well, if Crystal Tokyo is still somehow in the future, I'll make you something."

Kagome eyes sparkled at the thought as Serenity laughed softly. "I'm starving!"

Kagome snapped out of her dream. "Me too! I'm so glad that I was able to finish all my shopping. Did you?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, I still have one more gift to find."

"Oh?" Kagome looked at her childhood friend with curiosity. "For who?"

The silver-haired woman blushed. "Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome sat back in the booth with an unreadable face. "You're getting him something?"

"Of course!" Serenity cried out in defense. "It's the least I could do. After all, he is helping me with my Demonic History class, and even took me to dinner and then home. I have to do something to show him my gratitude!"

Kagome shook her head slightly. "You know that Inu is going to have a conniption when he finds out, right?"

"He won't find out." Serenity shook her head.

Kagome simply raised an eyebrow.

The Moon Princess pouted and was going to reply, when screaming was heard coming from just outside. "What's going on?" Several others began to ask.

"Youma!" A woman cried, running inside the store. "It's a youma!"

Kagome turned to look at her silver-haired friend, only to find her gone. Chaos erupted as people began to run away, most not knowing just where to run to. Kagome grabbed both hers and Serenity's bags before making her way to the back of WacDonald's to find a place to hide in the back. Pulling out her cell phone, she made a phone call.

88888888

"Stop right there!"

The few pedestrians that were still running away began to cry in relief at the well-known sight of Sailor Cosmos, formally known as Sailor Moon. She made quite a sight while floating down from the top of a building into the middle of the street on two angel wings, her staff clutched tightly in one hand.

Since the defeat of Chaos, rouge youma have been appearing randomly in an attempt to take over the world for themselves. Of course, so far none of them had made it more than claiming a street name before Sailor Cosmos took care of it. Thankfully though, knowing that they would be of no other aid against these creatures, the demons and half-demons would help in getting the humans out of harms way. It allowed for Sailor Cosmos to finish off the youma without worry of harming an innocent.

"**Crescent Beam!**"

The youma let out a wail as it was hit by the blast, effectively turning its attention from the male adult to the winged woman. The man quickly scrambled out of harms way without hesitation.

"Ewe, you're an ugly one…" Sailor Cosmos' face grimaced. Indeed it was, looking like a mix of Frankenstein and the Monster of the Swamp. Purple goo made up the mass of the creature, and glowing yellow eyes warned Cosmos' that this youma very well might be toxic.

The youma seemed to take offense to that, and raised one arm over its head. When it brought it hurling down, the entire limb extended out like a thick whip toward the white-garbed warrior. A quick flab of her wings brought the Senshi out of harms way, but she missed the second swipe that the youma sent after her.

(_What a rookie mistake!_) She berated herself as she let out a small scream of pain before being flung through a department store window, her staff having fallen out of her grasp at the surprise impact. Shards of glass left small traces of blood to cut the exposed flesh of her arms and legs, but her powers were already quickly sealing the wounds. With a shake of her head, Sailor Cosmos flew out of the same window she had been thrown through with great speed towards the youma. As she neared, she held her right hand over her head before slamming it down to the street. "**World Shaking!**"

The youma was engulfed in the sand-colored attack and its scream of pain could be heard over the cracking of pavement as it was sent flying in the opposite direction.

Sailor Cosmos stood still as she waited for the dust to settle. It was eerily silent, and the few onlookers of both human and demon origin that were brave enough to stay to watch were all waiting to see if the battle was over.

The youma's hand came flying forward out of the dust, wrapping itself around the Senshi's neck and clenching it tightly. Sailor Cosmos' let out a cry of pain as her back was slammed against a brick wall, but it turned into a gasp as her windpipe began to be squeezed. The purple limb began to glow amethyst as it sucked her energy from her form, the arm shrinking slowly as the youma walked towards its victim.

A green whip came hurling from the side, slicing the glowing appendage in half. The youma let out a cry as Sailor Cosmos took in a grateful gasp of air, leaning backwards against the wall as the dots that were glittering her vision vanished. A vicious growl sounded from the source of the familiar attack, and Sailor Cosmos observed Lord Sesshomaru approach from an alleyway, his normally golden eyes narrowed as red bled into his irises.

The youma was only further pissed off at yet another obstacle in his way of getting energy as well as loosing a limb. It let out a roar as the stub of its arm began to bubble and slowly regenerate.

"Finish it." The demon growled out as he never once took its eyes from the creature that dared to harm his intended.

Sailor Cosmos pushed herself off the wall and held out a pale hand, summoning her staff back to her side. When it sailed through the air to land in her grasp, she wasted no time in holding it over her head. "**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!**"

All that remained was a pile of silver moon dust, and with one more wave of her staff, silver light flowed out over the street to repair the damage that was done during the attack. As the humans and demons around began to clap and cheer, Sailor Cosmos sent one grateful nod to the Western Lord before giving a powerful flap of her wings and launching into the air.

88888888

"Kagome?" Serenity called out as she entered WacDonald's.

"Sere?" The ebony haired woman walked from the back, holding her purchases in one hand and Serenity's in the others. "Are you ok?" The miko asked as she looked over her friend.

The Lunarian smiled brightly. "Peachy!"

"Was Sesshomaru able to help you?" Kagome asked as she handed the Moon Princess her own bags.

Said woman tilted her head slightly in confusion. "How did you know he was there?"

"She called me, Princess."

Serenity turned around to find Lord Sesshomaru standing beside her, his golden eyes slowly looking over her form to check for injuries. Having found none, he gave a nod to his half-brother's woman.

"Why did you do that?" Serenity asked Kagome. "Not that I'm not grateful, but I've been handling them by myself since the others left."

Kagome just gave her friends a bright smile. "Just a precaution."

Serenity thought about it for a moment before she smiled in gratitude with a nod of thanks. "Well, I still have some shopping to do, and then I want to go home and take a hot bath. My back is a little sore." She gave Kagome a hug before giving the Western Lord a small bow. "See you later!"

Gold eyes watched the Lunarian leave the restaurant, that was slowly having patrons return for their belongings and employees back to their jobs. When she left his sight, he turned to the miko. "You will tell This Sesshomaru the true reason you called."

Kagome blushed slightly as she tried to keep her fear of the stoic demon before her from taking her over. "InuYasha tends to see only what he wants, but I know better." She paused for a moment as she attempting to phrase her words correctly so he wouldn't be-head her. "I have had a feeling that Serenity means more to you than just an ally," Kagome began, "and I know that in demon culture, the male will protect his female to prove his worth." She gave him a brave smile. "I knew that if anything happened to her and I did not call you to come help you that you would have no issue with killing me."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied with narrowed eyes. "You are correct, miko." He told her as he took slight joy in seeing her shift nervously on her feet. "I intend to take the Princess as my Mate, and I will not permit anything from getting in my way." He turned to walk away as his hair swirled before he sent a warning look over his shoulder. "Ensure that the half-breed does not attempt to stop this Sesshomaru, or his life _will _beforfeit."

Kagome gave him an encouraging smile and a nod as he left her. However, once he was out of the restaurant, she collapsed in the nearest booth. She was going to need a lot of caffeine to survive the holidays this year, of that she was sure. "Large coke, stat!" She called out, waving a five dollar bill in the air.

88888888

Serenity sank into her hot bubble bath with a sad sigh. She had spent two more hours at the mall before finally admitting defeat and giving into the soreness of her back. She had returned home and spent another hour looking online for a possible idea, but there was nothing that could have been suitable for Sesshomaru.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back to rest on her bath pillow as she let the hot water and scented bubbles work out the tension in her body. What was she suppose to get the unbeatable demon that was so rich, he could have anything he wanted and more?

Subconsciously her lips pursed into a pout. She couldn't get him just _anything_, after all. Even Luna and Artemis were unsure what would be a good gift for the demon lord.

He had money, cars, and the latest in technological gadgets to use for work, swords of incredible power and abilities…

Blue eyes snapped open as she sat up in the bath. That's it!

88888888

"Ah, there you are, Serenity dear!" Inu Taisho's bark happily greeted her as he opened the door to allow her entry into his mansion. He had a smile on his face as he pulled the Moon Princess into his arms for a hug, both individuals wearing smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Inu-papa." She replied with a musical laugh.

"Dear, you'll crush her." Izaiyo's teasing interrupted.

"Hello Izaiyo." The Lunarian greeted the woman with a hug of her own. "How did the two of you enjoy your vacation?"

"It was so wonderful." The older woman answered as the former Lord of the West picked up the large sack of presents that Serenity had brought with her.

"Everyone is already here." Inu Taisho told her as he led the two women to the large living room after helping Serenity take off her jacket and gloves.

"I'm always last…" Serenity playfully whined, which caused the two elders to smile. The Dog demon family had outdone themselves this year. A twelve foot tall Christmas tree was decorated with red, gold, and silver ornaments and ribbons and was placed perfectly between two large windows. The view was of a snow-covered garden in the backyard, which gave a touch of Christmas magic to the scene. Garlands laced the walls of the room, and the fireplace was host to stockings of each individual present and a large wreath in the center. Holidays tunes played softly in the background as her friends were huddled around the mountain of presents that surrounded the tree.

Serenity eagerly said hello to Kagome and InuYasha, as well as Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and Bankotsu and Jakotsu, and Shippo. Kagome's family was present as well, so Serenity made sure to greet Mrs. Higurashi, say hello to Grandfather Higurashi, who was a friend of Grandpa Hino, and ruffle Souta's hair. However, there was one person in particular whose absence stood out to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru was not able to return."

InuYasha snorted at his friend's words. "No, he is still on his business trip." A toothy grin followed his words as a proud smirk stretched his lips.

"InuYasha, don't speak like that of your brother." Izaiyo chastised her son gently.

The half-demon's ears pressed softly to his hair for a moment at his mother's lecture, before he folded his arms over his chest. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Serenity nodded softly as she placed a brave smile on her face while she moved to sit beside Jakotsu, who immediately began to lovingly stroke her hair and purr over its color. He did this every time he saw her, of course. He loved her hair even more than any of the dog demon's hair, and even made her promise that no one but him was to style it for special occasions. He wanted to be the only one to ever be able to say that he did the Moon Queen's hair.

"Is everyone ready?" Kagome's mother asked as she smiled and clapped her hands.

"Let's begin passing out presents!" Inu Taisho added with a grin, eager to open his own pile. For a demon that was over a thousand years old, he was easily overtaken by his inner child when presents were involved.

The group quickly agreed and advanced to their own piles, making sure to observe the name tag to see who it was from and thank them profusely. There were cheers and squeals of happiness all around as people would hug one another in thanks for their gifts as the fire crackled in the background with the music.

Soon the only unopened gifts belonged to Lord Sesshomaru as the visitors took the time to give their gratitude to their hosts as they made their way home or to their own family gatherings. Serenity was the last to leave, having been staring at the pile of presents for the dog demon. She was debating about leaving her present with the others, but she also desperately wanted to give it to him in person. After giving her lower lip a bite of uncertainty, she opted for the later and held onto it.

"Thank you for coming, Serenity dear, and for the lovely gift." Izaiyo told the younger woman as they stood at the front door to bid her farewell.

"I can't wait to show it off at the next Demon Council meeting!" Inu Taisho beamed. He just loved how envious the other demon Lords would get over his close relationship with the Moon monarch.

Serenity smiled warmly. "I am glad that you like it."

"_I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love,_" The music gentle filled the air around them, and Serenity couldn't help but hear. "_Even more than I usually do._"

"Do you need any help with getting everything home?" Izaiyo asked. "I'm sure InuYasha wouldn't mind."

Serenity gave her a bright smile, and with a wave of her hand all of the presents that she had been gifted were sent into her space pocket. "It won't be a problem at all."

"_And even though I know it's a long road back, I promise you…_"

Izaiyo laughed softly and kissed her forehead before she turned to leave. "Merry Christmas, Serenity." Inu Taisho spoke as he, too, kissed her forehead on her crescent moon and watched her turn to step out the front door.

"Merry Christmas!" Serenity replied as the dog demon was closing the door.

"_I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me…_"

Serenity let out a sigh as the door finally closed, and she tried not to think about her disappointment. She had wanted nothing more than to share the time with Sesshomaru, and give him her present. She had long ago given up trying to deny her feelings for the Lord, even know that he would never look at her that way.

She had been so happy when he offered to help her with her studies, and when he saved her last week during the youma attack… Well, he was much better than Mamoru, that was for sure! For one, Sesshomaru was too elegant and proud to go around sputtering nonsense, which made him much more suave and appealing. Lord Sesshomaru had never and would never fail to be there for her, that she knew, as opposed to Mamoru. After so many times of him being so weak-willed that he was manipulated by the Negaverse, or breaking up with her for no reason, and his stupid fear of showing affection…

She knew that as a demon, especially a dog demon, that once Sesshomaru found his Mate, he would shoe her and only her affection and care for her, take care of her, and treat her as if she was the world…

Having spent enough time staring at the closed door of the Taisho mansion, she clutched Sesshomaru's silver-wrapped present to her chest and turned to finally take her leave.

"You can count on me."

Wide blue eyes landed on the demon standing just a foot from her. He was in a black winter overcoat with a yellow scarf draped over his neck as the chilly wind blew it and his hair gently. He gold eyes stared into her eyes that were still wide in shock, silently admitting to himself that canceling his meeting to come home early was more than worth it to see the sight of her lips being parted in a surprised 'O' shape.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She whispered.

His name on her lips distracted him from what exactly her lips could do as he focused on her eyes once more. "Princess."

"You came home for Christmas." She stated carefully, though inside her heart was pounding fast as excitement caused her body to thrum with nerves.

"I did."

"But what about your company…" Serenity began with a worried tone.

"This Sesshomaru knew that you wished for his presence for the holiday." He told her simply.

"But…"

The Western Lord took a small step forward to close the gap. "I desire to be here, and so I am. You can always count on this Sesshomaru to be there for you."

Serenity felt heat rise to her cheeks, and Sesshomaru knew it was not because of the cold air that the pink was there on her face. Her happiness gave him his own, and it was entirely worth it to see the look of wonder and gratitude grace her features, especially since it was only for him.

"I have something for you." She told him, holding out her arms.

"I do not require any material possession from you." He answered softly. As her eyes softened slightly in sadness, he continued. "However, this Sesshomaru is most pleased that you have gifted him for this holiday."

Her face beamed with happiness once more as his clawed hands took her present in his own. Making quick work of the wrapping paper, he opened the box to reveal a Wakizashi. The handle matched his Bokusaiga, as well as its sheath. Holding the sheath in his left hand, he used his right to pull the blade for his examination.

"Stone?" He asked, rather curious.

Serenity nodded. "I am sure you are aware of the Sword of Artimis?" She asked. He nodded, for indeed he did. It was the lunar sword named after the Goddess of the Hunt, and was made of a stone harder than diamond. However, there was more to it than just a blade of simple stone for the mineral itself was poisonous and granted a swift and painful death. Serenity continued. "I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me, and this seemed to be the only thing I found acceptable to grant to you. There is no other that has been granted a weapon of Lunarian means, and as such it is powerful and unique. I know that you will not abuse its use, and that only you would truly appreciate the blade for what it was."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were slightly wide as he slid the blade of his new Wakizashi back into its sheath. Was she aware that giving him a gift of something of hers, such as a stone from her home, was one of the final steps in a Courtship? One of acceptance to his pursuit?

"I hope you like it…" She told him, suddenly unsure of her gift. She had been so sure that it was the perfect one for him.

Sesshomaru tucked it at his side, using the belt to hold it in place. He then took a clawed hand and brushed the bangs from her eyes as he let his thumb gently sweep over her crescent moon. "This Sesshomaru has never been granted a gift of better value or meaning." His simple words had her beaming up at him, her blue eyes all but sparkling in happiness that he did, indeed, like her gift. "I have something for you as well," He added.

Her eyes turned wide. "That's not necessary," She tried to tell him.

His gaze turned stern for a moment, causing the Lunarian to silence herself. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a thin, long box white with a red bow placed on top. Serenity slowly took it, looking up at him with unsure eyes. At his nod, she lifted the cover. Inside laid a sparkling silver chain, but it was pendant on the chain that took her breath away. A stunning blue sapphire was cut in the shape of a crescent moon, identical to the one on Sesshomaru's brow. The deep blue was encased in a platinum backing that would help ensure its protection, and both the blue and silver coloring matched her own eyes perfectly.

"Sesshomaru…" She breathed out in awe, dazzled by the beauty of the jewelry.

"There is something you must know, if you choose to accept this gift." He began. She brought her disbelieving eyes up to meet his glowing gold ones. Oh, he was very much aware that she knew the significance of the pendant; after all, she was taking demonic history classes in college. However, he had to say it. "For far too long this Sesshomaru has desire you from the shadows, forced to watch as you continued to remain out of this one's reach. However it is with my greatest hope that you, knowing what even my most subtle glances or movements mean, can see the truth in my words. I wish for you, Princess Serenity of the Moon; my ally, my friend, my chosen one, to accept this Lord Sesshomaru's of the Western Lands pursuit of your hand, in hopes that one day you will accept me as your Mate."

Serenity's heart had stopped somewhere around 'shadows' and while she was mentally screaming 'yes' in her head as loud as she could, the most that her mouth was able to do was slightly move up and down as no sound came out.

Her chest burned with warmth, and she began so overcome with emotion that she failed to notice the slight silver glow from her chest where the Silver Moon Crystal rested. "Yes," she whispered at first, before repeating it louder. "Yes, yes!" Her eyes watered as she threw her arms around the tall demon's neck, burying her nose in his neck under his jaw. A soft purr erupted from Sesshomaru's chest as his arms came to wrap around her firmly, holding her against his form and deeply inhaling her scent.

They stayed that way for several minutes, before Sesshomaru pulled away. Taking the box from Serenity's hand, he removed it before telling her to turn around. His intended happily obliged as she let his clawed hands place the cold jewelry on her neck.

The chain was short, and let the pendant land perfectly in the dip of her neck at the collarbone. Turning to face him once more, she had a loving hand touch the sapphire as she stared up at him. Sesshomaru wasted no time in leaning forward to claim her pink lips with him own, his arms wrapping around her to pull her flush against his body. Serenity had no objections.

It was a short while before they separated, Serenity ignorant to the puff of air that floated in her face as she tried to catch her breath and calm her wildly beating heart. "We should tell your father…" Serenity softly began.

"No need," The Western Lord stated. At her confused glance, he nodded in the direction of the window that was beside the front door.

InuTaisho, Izaiyo, Kagome, and InuYasha were all pressed together as they tried to get the best view of the newly formed couple. Serenity gave a laugh, shaking her head as Sesshomaru sent his family a death glare. The four quickly retreated.

Giving his Princess one more kiss, he wondered how she would react when at this time next year and in much the same fashion, he would present her with the matching wedding ring to claim her as his official Mate.

For now, he looked forward to Courting the Lunarian as he kissed her own crescent moon mark and brought her inside his home. It was far too cold out, and he had plenty of ideas on how to keep her warm.

88888888

FINISHED! 21 pages, not bad for a one shot, no? Did you like?

I hope you all enjoyed it, and I didn't butcher up the two original story lines too much.

Please feel free to leave a review – I would love to hear feedback about what you thought, areas that could be improved, or comments or concerns.

I will be having a Kagome/Sesshomaru holiday crossover out for the holidays that I am working on, which will also be posted on Dokuga. Any advice that you have to offer for ideas will help me make sure that story is well written.

Thank you so much for all of you that have read this story!

Happy Holidays, everyone!

~_Sandreline_


End file.
